


It's Penguinning To Feel A Lot Like Christmas (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Getting Together, M/M, Online Relationship, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Three: You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or playing a joke.Sirius was the cheesiest person Remus had ever met and he wouldn't have it any other way, really.





	It's Penguinning To Feel A Lot Like Christmas (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> it took me all day to think of an idea for this prompt but once i came across a 'internet friends' otp list on tumblr i was off like a rocket i love this
> 
> also i live so much for welsh! remus like g u y s

Remus was staring at the computer, where a dark room was shown, the only light seeming to be Sirius’ monitor, which lit up his face. His hair appeared to be pulled back into a bun, a hairstyle Remus constantly found himself fawning over because god damnit why did Sirius have to be so fucking hot?

“Open it,” a northern accented voice murmured through a speakers, and Remus met eyes with his internet friend, who was grinning, as if knowing something he didn’t know. Remus could only shake his head and pick up the parcel next to him.

Sirius had suggested the idea to send each a Christmas gift, eyes having been bright with happiness when Remus agreed, saying he was the perfect gift in mind. It’d taken Remus a while to figure out what to get Sirius, but after just having witnessed his friend open the box to a jacket he’d sown with different band symbols and patches only they would understand, he knew he’d done something right. Their friendship was something Remus treasured, his only other close friend being Lily, who he never saw outside of university in the first place. Sirius only lived across up to the border of England and Scotland, but never had the money to travel that far, having to deal with seeing each other through screens only, speaking through speakers and text messages.

Remus used scissors to tear off the brown paper packaging, seeing the white parcel box beneath and opening it. He snorted when he saw the only things in the box was a card (which Remus had also given to Sirius, who cried _-“I didn’t cry!”-_ when he read what Remus wrote.) And a cd casing. He ignored the card for the moment and pulled the casing out, opening to see the blank disc. Sirius was grinning, smirking now even, when they met gazes again.

Remus just huffed and inserted the disc into his computer, and was momentarily startled when the sounds of soft dings from what sounded like a xylophone hit his hears. However, he was quick to laugh when Mariah Carey’s voice started singing the famous ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’, covering his red face as he heard Sirius laugh along. He paused the song.

“Y’know, Pads, I almost can’t tell whether you’re trying to hit on me or play a joke,” he said in what he hoped was a light tone, but he felt his stomach churn at the thought of Sirius actually liking him, to be able to touch and see him in person, to fall in love with him without the electronics, without the separation barrier.

Sirius was still grinning. “Open the card.”

Remus snorted and picked up the card, which had a rock with a scarf and the words ‘Jingle bell rock’ on the card. He opened it, having not expected something to fall into his lap. He ignored in favor of the big black writing on the card, covering up the entire left side.

‘Owl I want for Christmas is you ; ) ‘

Remus couldn’t help but let out a snort at the pun, but could feel his face heat up, could feel his heart beat fast and his lips curl to the happiest grin he’d ever felt himself do. He looked up at Sirius, still blushing as he said, “Only if you’re serio-“ he didn’t finish as the other started laughing over the line, and he found himself joining in, realizing how heartwarming the situation was. If he was anyone else, he may’ve found Sirius’ attempt at asking him out childish but Remus was special.

When they’d both calmed down, looking at each other for another moments time, Sirius spoke up. “Did you see what was in the card?”

“Oh!” Remus suddenly remembered the paper that’d fallen to the fall, so he bent over to pick it up. “It fell when I-“

A plane ticket. To Sunderland, where Sirius lived. Where Sirius was expecting Remus to come to in ten days. His mouth was slack and he barely took in how Sirius rambled over the line, clearly nervous about the sudden takes of their relationship.

“I know it might be too soon? But we’ve been friends for nearly a year, and I just want to meet you. I recently got enough money for a ticket, and because you’re in a dorm, I-“

“I love you.”

Sirius shut up and looked back at Remus, who was smiling now, face still red. He breathed. “Of course I’m coming you wanker. You better be good at snogging, because that’s happening as soon as I see you.”


End file.
